Go All Night
by greyrooms
Summary: It's almost 2013 and Jade plans to make Beck and the new year belong to her. fluffy oneshot.


Disclaimer, not mine; warnings, small amount of swearing, mentions of underage drinking, and sexual themes. Nothing excessively horrific except bad innuendos. Enjoy!

* * *

It's News Year's Eve and apparently that means something, Jade grumbles in her head as she wanders around the first floor of Tori's home. If there's one thing she never understood, it's why people felt the constant incessant need to throw parties for nearly everything, and with her group of friends, there was always a birthday or a school function or whatever the hell else that needed to be attended to in the form of a celebration. She created a mental list of Most Hated Parties as Defined by Theme, and New Year's Eve came in a very close second to birthday parties (specifically her own birthday party), followed by office parties, parties-thrown-for-no-goddamn-reason-parties, and murder mystery parties, but only because the murder was fake.

Jade may not have hated this particular party so much if she wasn't so completely done with 2012, as concluded by the annual recap. Her relationship had gone out the door when she did. Even Cat and Robbie had gotten more action than her in the past 9 months, and they had only kissed one time. Perky, pretty, popular Tori Vega had snatched an extraordinary amount of lead roles and spotlights from her, even when excluding the performance at the Boomerang Theatre. She was feeling uninspired and was failing a class, she hadn't been sleeping or eating well, and she just couldn't _do_ 2012 anymore.

When Beck saunters up to her, clearly with a few drinks in him, she makes sure to toss back every drop of her own before even trying to speak to him. A drunk Beck was a flirty Beck, and as far as Jade concerned, he didn't consider her as any different than any other pair of boobs he had flirted with until then.

"Hey," he says, giving her his signature cute-boy smile, although this time slightly squintier.

"Hey," she deadpans, rolling her eyes.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Lemme guess. Robbie's cornered Cat and is showing her magic tricks."

He looks by the patio door and sees Robbie holding a lit match to a lemon, with Cat looking terrified.

"Correct," he replies slowly, almost intrigued with whatever Robbie's about to do.

"Involving fire?"

"Yep." He gives an exaggerated nod as Robbie, in perfect timing, engulfs the lemon in flames and Cat screams and disappears faster than the lemon does.

"Andre is losing at beer pong."

Beck glances at the dining room table and sees Trina sink a ball into the last cup on Andre's side, animatedly celebrating by loudly yelling "That's 6-zero, Andre, drink up!"

"Right again," Beck says and Andre nearly falls over.

"And Tori is being neurotic."

Tori had been very vocal about her desperation to throw a successful party, and being too pure and decent to provide alcohol, most people had brought their own, against her wishes.

"TRINA!" Tori's annoyed voice shouted, "We're going to get in _trouble!"_

Then the sound of the front door opening had Tori running past Beck and Jade, yanking the keys from one half of the couple who was attempting to leave.

"If you're drinking you're _staying, _mister!" She howled.

"Three outta three." Beck chuckled, opening another disgustingly warm and cheap beer that was lying around.

"Jade," he says before taking a very long sip, "are we good?"

She clenches her teeth into a painfully fake smile, "Why wouldn't we be?"

"I'm… _really_ sorry, Jade."

Jade rolls her eyes, "I need another drink." She turns her back to walk away, although the drink table was literally right where they were just standing.

"No, Jade." He takes her wrist, and her eyes flick downwards at their hands before meeting his eyes, "I should have fought harder for you."

"Are you drunk?" Her mouth twists into a sort of disgusted growl and she begins to walk away.

"…Do you want me to be?" He opens his mouth to look like the grin of a five year old and bounces his shoulders up and down. She snorts and something pulls her back in to continue talking to him.

"You look beautiful," he smiles at her as she pours herself another drink, and although he's seen her in that dress a dozen times, he really does mean it.

She nods, "You look lousy."

"_Jaaaaaade, _why you gotta be like that?"

"Why you gotta have forty five pounds of hair products in your dumb mop at one time?"

"It's a _messy_ look, okay!?"

"It's an exceedingly stupid look."

"I do it on purpose to affect an air of unconcerned nonchalance and effortless cool!"

"You are such a _douche._" Jade rolls her eyes.

"Yeah? Well you are such a _pretty."_ Beck says, resting an arm on the table behind them and leaning in close to her.

"You are so drunk."

"I am only _intoxicated_ by your presence."

She turns towards Beck, who is leaning increasingly closer to her, and finds his face only inches from her own. She raises her eyebrows.

"Really? I think it might be the presence of an entire bottle of bourbon entered in your body."

"I wanna enter _your_ body, if you know what I mean."

"Swear to God, Beck, you are not even holding your own weight here." She remarks as he nearly crushes her, and she thinks of just walking away and letting him crash to the floor.

"Well, sorry, but I'm kind of…. big." He winks and elbows her ribs, "If you catch my drift."

"I know what you mean _and_ I catch your drift, Beck, you were never really that skilled in double entendre."

"You know what I am skilled in? Double making out with you!"

"You're ridiculous."

"I think you mean re-DICK-ulous, right Jade? Eh? Ehhh? C'mon, you've seen it."

"I hate you so much right now." She shoves his body to an upright position and begins to walk away, deciding to be the classy one and stop before something bad, or god forbid, sexual, happened.

Suddenly, a sort of foreign music fills the room, and Beck and Jade immediately recognize it as salsa music. They pause on their tracks and, Jade glances back, and they exchange a look.

Tori freaks out, bolting to the stereo where her PearPod was plugged in, exclaiming "Sorry sorry sorry! My dad put that on there, I thought I took it off, I'm sorry, I'll turn it off!"

"Tori. Tori!" Beck calls over to her.

"Yeah?" Tori glances back, on the verge of a panic attack.

"Leave it on."

She visibly relaxes, "Whatever you say."

"What are you doing?" Jade asks with a half-smile as Beck takes her hands.

"Let's show 2013 hoooow iiiit's dooone," he slurs happily and leads backwards onto the dance floor. She half-smiles and follows.

Drunk Beck was also cocky, take-everything-as-a-challenge Beck. Salsa music, apparently, was a provocation. As they dance, they both acquire a self-satisfied smirk, his at how much they were completely astonishing people, hers at the jealous faces on the girls who had parted from the dance floor to watch.

"Little rusty there, Oliver?" she teases after he twirls her in close.

"This is a really long song!" He defends.

"You've always had stamina problems," he releases her from a spin then pulls her back in, "You never could go all night."

His face falls, offended at the metaphorical low blow, but he quickly wipes the expression off his face. "I think the song's almost over. You ready?"

"Go for it." She half- smiles.

He dips her, fast, dramatic, and perfect, and they freeze in the pose. She can't help but notice how tightly his arm is wrapped around the small of her back, his fingers around her waist, her leg around his. He pulls her up, slowly, and their bodies press together, their faces only inches apart. The crowd begins to count down from 10 seconds.

10.

"Jade…"

9.

"Beck."

8.

"I…"

7.

"Yeah."

6.

"God, you're so…"

5.

"Wanna know what my New Year's Resolution is?"

4.

"Definitely."

3.

"I'm going to…"

2.

"Going to what?"

She leans in close to whisper in his ear, and he shivers at the feeling of her breath grazing against his neck.

1.

"I'm going to tease you _so much_." She breathes seductively, drags a hand down his chest and pulls away, throwing a knowing smile back to him then disappears into the crowd of drunk, kissing high schoolers.

"Jade!" He growls, his blood pressure rising, "You can't just- God, that is such a boner killer! Or… maybe, like, the opposite!" He follows her path in a run, yelling after her, "I want to kiss you so hard right now!"

* * *

Happy New Years, everyone! Apologies for the lack of updates, I started college last semester so unfortunately most of my time was dedicated to that, spare for a few drabbles. Anyway, I attended a crazy New Year's party that kind of inspired this which I wrote in like a half hour. It's not really particularly funny or fluffy or even interesting, but what are you gonna do. Hope you like, and as always, please rate and review!


End file.
